Stay With Me
by viletty
Summary: This wasn't happening. Stiles was supposed to love her. she was supposed to be happy with him. Now shes dying on the side of the road. What happened. Based on the song Danity Kane - Stay with me Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf **

**Due to a terms disagreement i had to delete the lyrics on this post. (4/15/13)**

**This first chapter is based on the Song Danity Kane- Stay With Me**

**First story published here. I might leave this as a one-shot but if you guys like it I have a whole story for this. lets see how this goes...**

* * *

'Run'

'Run as fast as you can'

That's all that clouded her mind as she sped down the highway in the storm. She didn't want to think, didn't want to feel. This wasn't happening. She didn't want to walk into her house after losing her job and see her boyfriend rutting against someone. She wanted to say something. She wanted to stop him from looking so shocked and making excuses. She wanted to stop herself from slapping him when he was within arm's reach. She wanted to stop him from yelling obscenities at her and laying his hands on her. She wanted her love to mean something to him. But she can't so she didn't. After the shock and having the nameless slut yell more obscenity at her she was speeding down the highway on her motorcycle, homeless and with a black eye.

The sky broke open as she sped from her town of Black Fog to the neighboring Beacon Hills. She should slow down. She should have worn a helmet. She should have not taken the winding road next to the sea.

But it was too late now. As the rain fell harder she lost control of her bike and crashed on the road. Agonizing pain shoot through her. Looking down she noticed her bike pinning her leg but she didn't care. She was oddly numb watching her rain mixed blood shine in the full moon. There was a fog rolling in through to the side of the road successfully covering miles of open space. Stuck in the mist, with the rain falling and her leg trapped, she started to cry. Deep heaving sobs could be heard for miles on the lone, empty road. She had to move, but she didn't want to move. She felt peaceful but she also felt chaotic. She wanted to just lay there for as long as she could.

She wanted to run away.

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and glanced around her. He was there right in front of her. Sobbing harder she reached out her hand to him. Asking for what, she didn't know. The harder she stretched the further away he got until he faded into the fog.

It was too much. The world seemed to darken more till there was not light in front of her. But she didn't move. She stayed waiting for him to return. He was there she knew it. She saw him. He wasn't just an illusion of her mind. He couldn't be.

She saw him standing at the edge watching her. She needed to get to him. Pulling her leg from under the bike she ignored the massive tear in her skin. As she slowly stood up she pretended not to see her bone sticking out broken through the muscle that was showing clearly. And as she limped as fast as she could towards him she held her shattered left arm tight to her side to stop it from swinging lazily around. Ignoring the pull on the multiple gashes and bruises she jumped into his arms that he held out for her, only for her to fall straight through him. Hitting the ground hard she sobbed, ignoring her now fractured ribs. This wasn't right. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want for it end. She wanted to go home and pretend this never happened. But she can't and now she doesn't know what to do. So she made a small lake with her tears.

It was too much. Kneeling on the road she grabbed her heart desperately trying to claw it out of her chest. How could something so small produce so much pain? Even when she started to bleed she didn't stop. It needed to come out. A small chain swung on her neck interrupting her hysteria. The rose locket he had given her as a 'just-cause' present. Inside contained a picture of a couple laughing with not a care in the world for anything but each other. The cold metal bite into her wound as she clutched it tight to her heart.

She saw him again further out. Maybe she didn't go far enough last time. Unsteadily she stood again. He was reaching out his hand to her. She tried so hard to push past all the pain and reached her arm out to grasp his, only for no contact to be made again. The rain and her tears blurred her vision. She panicked she needed to blink faster so she could see. He'll disappear again if she takes her eyes off of him. But he was still there even after she got the water away from her face. He held a smirk as he misted away. What happened? Was she not good enough? Did she do something wrong? Was she the only one who loved between them? What did she do wrong?

She screamed. She screamed as she through the locket into the mist. She screamed as the booming thunder caused a small rock slide. She screamed as she realized she was trapped on the small stretch of road, trapped by rocks on both sides. She stopped as she gazed up at the cloudy sky, seeing nothing but flimsy gray and the moon peaking through. Nothing was going to be the same. She didn't want to deal with another person. People hurt you beyond repair. Words break you. Feelings kill you. No one ever stayed to help fix you. She was done.

No longer caring as she fell to her knees and then dropped to her side, breaking her fractured ribs. She didn't care anymore. She wanted everything to go away. Slowly the pain got to her and as she stared unseeingly at nothing she cried. Stiles' smirking face is the last thing she saw before her world finally fell away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue with the story. I like reviews and opinions ^.^**

**Warning: contains triggering situations (abuse, self harm, eating disorder)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters_**

* * *

Waking up in a dark room she thought she had finally died, but when her mind caught up the present the pain she felt assured her she was very much alive.

'No please, let this be a lie'

She screamed as loud and as long as she could, both from her mouth and her mind. She didn't care where she was. She didn't care that she could be possibly waking someone up. All she cared about was that she was alive when she really didn't want to be.

She couldn't hear the thundering steps coming up stairs through her screams and she barely felt it when the bed she was on dipped down from the side and someone held her to their chest. She just continued screaming. She screamed from her pain both physically and mentally. She screamed because she didn't want to be here or anywhere anymore, and when she couldn't scream anymore she cried. She sobbed until she passed out again and even in her sleep she cried.

Gaining consciousness again she realized three things, everything was not a dream, she was in less pain, and someone was still holding her. They smelled of rain and the forest, it was comforting. She didn't want comfort. She didn't want to be healed. She wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere and waste away her existence. Pushing away from the firm chest she regretted the movement immediately. Everything screamed, but the pain was welcoming this time. She wanted the physical pain to distract her from her emotional turmoil. So when the stranger placed his hand on her back and the pain started ebbing away she flung herself away from them, falling to the floor and jostling her injuries. She tried not to scream again opting to curl into a ball instead but her broken ribs tore a hoarse cry from her anyway. There was a shuffling of feet, more than one pair, around her. Looking up she saw many faces staring at her, even from the corner of her eye she saw two males blocking the door. What was going on? Was she kidnapped? She could run and jump out the window she saw but the cast on her leg wouldn't let her get too far. She could slit her wrist with the metal split on her arm but they would probably save her before she bleed out quick enough. With no options to guarantee her escape she found she was having trouble breathing. All the oxygen was suddenly gone and there a harsh sound in the air like a mix between a cry and a person's dying breath. Why was the room spinning and what was that noise? The people surrounding her seemed to form into one black mass, creating a grotesque form of a human. They seemed to swell in towards her. There was a growl, an animalistic one that made the strange creature lean back and take form of several people again. Slowly all but one man moved further away from her and further out the room taking the men near the door with them. Upon their departure she realized the person left behind was whispering to her while cradling her broken self in his arms. That terrible breathing cry slowly subsided and the room stopped spinning but she still couldn't breathe. Her chest hurt as she tried taking gulping breaths slightly panicking as she clawed her chest in a vain attempt at putting more air in her lungs.

"Stop"

It was a command she didn't know how to follow. What did she need to stop? She needed to breath couldn't he see that? She only clawed harder at her chest. She could feel a warm liquid travel to her navel and insert itself between her nails but she couldn't stop. There wasn't enough air. She needed air.

She felt him grabbing her wrists in one hand as he turned her head to face him.

"Stop. Listen to me. You're reopening the wound. Breathe with me. Slowly"

She started into hazel eyes not understanding, she was trying to breathe but there was no air in the room. How was he still breathing with no air? Carefully she listened to him. His breathe was slow and steady. Staring into his eyes she slowly started matching him.

"There you go take it slow. In, out, in, out."

She followed his instructions and slowly found her breath along with that same rain and forest scent. Finally calming down she looked away from him to look at her chest. The shirt she was wearing was drenched red. The skin on her chest was hanging off her in ribbons. The strange man noticed her diverted attention and zeroed in onto her new wound. Lifting her into his arms, he slowly walked her into a connecting bathroom and placed her on the counter. After flicking on an overhead light he started rummaging through the cabinet next to her head gather first aid supplies. Shielding her eye from the sudden difference she carefully peeked through her fingers to finally get a good look at the man that was taking care of her. He looked haggard. With his few day stubble and his tired eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. Even his black tank and sweat pants looked to be a few days old.

He turned to her suddenly and she shrank further away from him. Lifting his hands in a placating manner he slowly lowered his hands palm up to show her the antiseptic spray in his hand.

"I, uh, need you to take off your shirt so I can reach the wound."

He turned his head to the side bashfully and there was a slight red hue to the tips of his ear, but his face remained impassive. She didn't move.

"It has to come off either way. You can't stay in a blood soaked shirt. If you need help…."

With shaking arms she pulled the hem of the shirt up to her navel then stopped. It hurt to move and she was exhausted but she didn't want him to touch her. She didn't know what to do as she just sat there and started to cry.

"Hey, hey its ok, it's ok." He raised his arms slowly out to her.

"I'm going to help you ok? If you want me to stop just tell me too ok?"

As he slowly and carefully moved to the shirt off of her he kept up his reassuring talk not once breaking eye contact with her. It took 10 minutes to remove the damaged garment but he never once went quicker than a snail's pace while taking off the shirt. She wanted to cover herself once it was fully removed but she couldn't move her arms more than a twitch. But a twitch was enough for him to lay the destroyed shirt over her bust. She tried to hold perfectly still as he sprayed the antiseptic but it was cold and it burned. He held her hand as she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done. I'm sorry."

He slightly blew over the spray to try to relive some of the pain for her. She relaxed slightly only to tense up again when she saw a slight glint in his hands where the light caught it. What was that? Was he going to hurt her now? She thought he was nice. Shaking, she glanced around for a place she could run but he was blocking the door and standing in between her legs. All she could do was clench her eyes shut and wait.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I mean your wound is to deep fro just bandages, so I need to sew it up. But it's not going to hurt because that antiseptic has numbing qualities to it."

She opened her eyes slowly. He was holding out his hand, showing her the needle and thread.

"I promise it won't hurt okay?"

Shaking less but still watching with fearful eyes at the sharp object coming close to her heart she tried to let it happen but she was too scared. She didn't know this man. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know the other people still in the house. If she was going to die she wanted to do it her way. Not by being stabbed in the heart or whatever other things they had planned for her.

She flung her arm out knocking the needle from his hands but that's as far as she got. She couldn't move with him in the way and she was too scared to do anything other than shake. She could necessarily curl into a ball like she wanted but she scooted as far away from him that the counter would allow.

"Alright, alright, I won't stitch you. It's alright." He was rubbing her arms in a calming gesture but she didn't stop shaking. Sighing he grabbed the bandages.

"Let me at least wrap it."

Once again he slowly walked towards her. He raised his arms slightly unrolling the band aid as he went.

"I'm just going to wrap it up and then get you another shirt to put on ok?"

Once again she didn't move, just watched as he very carefully put his arms around her in an imitation of a hug.

"I'm Derek by the way. Derek Hale. You're at my house. Those people who stupidly crowded you when you woke up the second time are my…..friends. But don't worry they're not allowed around you until you're comfortable."

She wondered about the slight hesitation but decided not to question it. Now knowing that she wouldn't be swarmed again she slightly relaxed. Derek finished wrapping the bandage around her and went to get her a new shirt. She drowned in that shirt that smell of rain and forest.

"Sorry that's the smallest shirt I own. But I figured you wouldn't want anything tight. You know, for your injuries."

She just looked at him, not quit understanding why he was helping her. Did she know him? Did he know her? No he couldn't have. She hasn't had a friend in years. Stiles never liked her around other people not even her family. Starting to cry she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, welcoming the agonizing pain. She didn't want to think about him, about anything for that matter.

A growl interrupted her running thoughts but not the same one from before. This was a sound she was used to. She was hungry.

"I've got some soup waiting in the other room for you."

As he talked, he cared her back into the room from before, placing her on the soft black sheets before sitting next to her again. She looked at the tray presented in his lap. Tomato soup. Not knowing what to do she just stared at it titling her head slightly. Watching as he presented her with a spoon full of the red liquid she backed away.

"Aren't you hungry?"

She was actually starving but she couldn't eat that. It would make her gain weight and she would be ugly. She had spent years maintaining the perfect body for stiles. He wanted her small enough to encircle his arms around her body twice, so she starved her self. He wanted her toned, so she worked out every single day for hours. He wanted her hair jet black and long, so she spent heaps of her money on hair care. He wanted her pale to compliment her doll like face, so she never went out in the sun and used a lot of skin bleaching product. He wanted her scar less, so she owned more foundation and cover up then she did hair care products. She had to maintain the perfect appearance. Even if she died. She wanted him to know she tried and she stayed perfect for him.

So even though she hadn't eaten since the morning of her crash, even though she no longer had stiles, she couldn't eat the soup. Instead she laid down into a ball and fell asleep crying from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys have no idea how excited i was to see the followers i got for this story XD**

**Shout out to SilverShadowWolf46 for being my first reviewer. Your awesome. And sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out. I write this at work in my down time and usually i can get a chapter done and proof read in two days. But i got distracted sorry  
**

**I know Derek is really OOC but that's just how he turned out when i started writing. I regret nothing.**

**I know I paint Stiles as the bad guy but trust me Stiles and Derek are my favorite in teen wolf. but i couldn't have her dating both so someone had to take bullet. Sorry Stiles**

**It picks up in the next chapter i swear. ^.^**

**Reviews = Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or its characters.**

* * *

It's been a week. Well technically a week and a half. She had found out that after she had collapsed on the road that she had been unconscious for almost 4 days. It was Tuesday today. Derek said his 'friends' had school and errands to run so it was just him and her in the house. She still had yet to leave his room. Today was even the first time she bathed since she woke up. Apparently one of the girls in the house had bathed her after they attended to her wounds. She didn't know how she felt about that. She didn't know how she felt about this house and these people yet. She could hear them when they were here, the walls were thin. But she still never left this room.

Derek was always here. He almost never left her side. It was weird. Why did he allow her to stay? Why would he stick around her? She didn't talk; she only ever cried and screamed. She was constantly giving herself pain to make herself go numb. She barely ate. She was essentially wasting away. But he still didn't give up.

She wished he would.

There was no point wasting energy trying to save someone who doesn't want it. She was broken beyond repair. All she had was Stiles. All she knew was Stiles for years but she no longer had him. She didn't know what to do with herself now that she didn't have a purpose.

Wiping the steam away from the mirror she finally got a good look at herself for the first time. Her cheeks were sunken, her ribs displayed. Her hair lacked any shine and her eyes, her forest green eyes, they looked black almost dead. It didn't help that she had the black eye. It hurt to blink all the time, and it felt like the bone under her eye was broken. She still had fading cuts and bruises, the cast and splint looked huge on her withering frame. Turned away from the mirror not being able to look for too long, she wondered what everyone else saw. She wondered if they saw the cuts and scars. Did they see the difference between the bruises from the accident and the ones put there by a false loving hand? Putting on the shirt he left out for her, she noticed, once again, it was a dress on her. Derek was by no means big; he had this muscular almost lean frame about him. She was just really tiny apparently to have his clothes swallow her like this. That rainy forest smell he had seemed to stick to all his clothes. It was very comforting for reasons unknown to her. Knocking on the door interrupted her silent musing.

"You ok?"

Glancing at herself in the mirror one more time, she opened the door to a slightly worried Derek. She had learned that he showed his emotions in his eyes. Those eyes of his could hold an entire conversation with you if you knew how to listen. And she knew how to listen, she just didn't know how to respond most of the time.

Glancing down she started fiddling with the bottom of the shirt. His gaze still made her uncomfortable and scared.

"So seeing how there's not going to be anyone in the house for a few hours I was hoping you'd come downstairs with me. I'm about to make lunch."

She didn't want to. She was content with just staying in this room. She liked just sitting in that huge black bed on the other side of the room just staring out the balcony sometimes. She was comfortable walking around the room just looking at all the things even when he was there just watching her. The cold dark wooden floors, the breezy walls with burn holes, she knew this room. She didn't want to leave. So she just stood there in the bathroom door way shaking her down turned head.

He sighed.

"You can't just stay in this room the entire time."

She started trembling. Was he kicking her out? But she'd been good; she'd been quite and didn't get in the way. She even stopped crying ever second of the day. As much as she didn't want to be here, she still didn't want to go. There was nowhere she could go to if he kicked her out.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not kicking you out. I just….your technically living here now so why not look around?"

He sounded frustrated, slightly mad. He watched her shrink further back into the bathroom. He wasn't trying to scare her. She was so easily frightened over things.

Following her into the room Derek reached out his arms to her, ignoring her flinch, and sat her on the sink counter. Not letting her go he situated himself in between her legs tightening his hold while laying his head carefully on her chest. This was not an uncommon thing for him to do. He held her a lot actually. At night when she couldn't sleep, when she awoke from nightmares, even when she just was staring out a window, he would curl her up in his lap.

She still wasn't use to it.

"I'm sorry I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at whoever broke you. You're so scared all the time, you won't eat, you won't talk, and it seems like your just waiting for me to hurt you or kick you out. I don't even know your name. "

She just looked down at him. Neither one moved for sometime but eventually he lifted his head off her chest but he didn't let go. He never lets go.

Slowly pushing lank hair away from her face he stared into her eyes looking for something.

"Please. I swear there's no one here ok? It's just you and me I promise. You don't even have to do anything. I can carry you down and if you get scared or something just use me to hide ok? And I won't make you eat much just a couple bites. Just…trust me and try. I don't want to watch you slowly kill yourself."

But that was the problem she did trust him, and trusting anybody always ended badly. They never stay long, they never care that they hurt you. It wasn't worth trusting anybody. But she trusted him and that scared her more than anything else. So she did the only thing she could do for the semi pleading man in front of her, she slightly nodded her head. She didn't want to but she didn't know what else to do, or what he would do if she said no again. So mostly out of fear she said yes.

The trip out the door and down the hall scared her, but the moment she saw the light fluttering up the stairs she was terrified. This was a mistake. She should have said no and dealt with whatever he did afterwards. But he was carrying her like he said he would, she couldn't run back to the room. Burying her face into his neck she realized she couldn't breathe again. She was panicking. The blackness swam behind her eyes, her head felt light. She needed to go back to the room. There was air in the room.

"Shh shh. It' ok. There's no one here. It's just us. Just breathe. It's ok."

She listened to his words intently. How was he always able to breathe when she couldn't? She tried inhaling through her nose and Derek's rainy forest scent encircled her calming her enough to listen to his breathing. It was slow and steady. Carefully she matched hers and was finally able to stop the spinning and the light headedness.

"You're doing really well. We're already on the stairs see?"

When had they stopped moving? Lifting her head out of the crook of his neck she saw that indeed they we're just standing in the middle of the staircase. There was light filtering through the windows on either side of the front door and it illuminated the wide front foyer. She could see the kitchen just to the right through the open cut out 'door'. It was bathed in soft grays emitting a welcoming, warm atmosphere. That atmosphere unsettled her a bit. She hadn't felt that in many, many years.

Walking them into the kitchen Derek placed her on the marble counter closest to him and kept an eye on her as he gathered the soup for their lunch. She just sat there and watched him watch her. The soup he was heating up was just a light broth. Nothing too heavy but anticipating putting food in her stomach made her grow slightly queasy. She was not looking forward to this at all. Setting the stove on simmer Derek moved to recreate their position from the bathroom. Being careful not to jostle or put too much pressure on her still healing body.

"I use to live here with my family. I had sisters and cousins, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, my parents. We all lived here. But a long time ago someone set fire to this house, killing every in it. My uncle Peter and I were the only ones that survived. He went into a coma for a few years because of some really bad burns and trauma but I managed to leave with nothing more than a few scratches. I got an apartment in New York and stayed there for years, coming down sometimes to visit my uncle, but I never came back to this house."

As Derek let her go to set up lunch for them he continued to talk. He told her about his uncle finally coming out of the coma. He explained how he kept coming back to this house over the past few years and eventually was just living in the burnt husk. As he set the soup on the table and carried her to a seat right next to him he told her about meeting the teenagers he currently lived with, how they either had no home or came from a terrible situation. She was listening so intently to him tell her about the renovations to the house that she completely disregarded her movements and she started mimicking him eating his food. By the time he was done telling her his story she realized she had eaten a good portion of her lunch. Glancing between her bowl and his smiling face she almost applauded him. He had tricked her into eating and if his sly smile was anything to go by, that was his plan. He chuckled as he picked up there bowls.

"I'm not sorry. You needed to eat and I figured you'd want to know who you've been living with so…."

He sat down next to her again and leaned his head in his hand, looking at her. He was something else, defiantly something different. He never made her feel like she didn't belong here. Even though she's only been here for almost two weeks he made sure she knew what was going on every day. Who was doing what, who was going where, and whatever arguments happened, just everyday life in the house. He let her experience it through his words. He also told her little snippets of their personal lives, how someone lived before they moved here. This was the first time he ever told her about himself though. It was comforting to know that even though she couldn't include herself in this house, he felt the need to make sure she knew that this was her home too, even if she didn't see it as her home.

"-vy"

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"Ivy. That's my name."

Her voice was no more than a whisper, soft and slightly hoarse from disuse. She really hoped he heard her because she really didn't want to repeat herself. But if his wide eyes and raised eyebrows are any indication, she had nothing to worry about.

"Ivy. Well now I have something to call you by. What's your last name?"

Her face felt too hot, like it was about to melt. The whole reason she didn't speak was so she wasn't expected to answer any questions or talk about anything. She regretted telling Derek her name now. What if he thought this meant she would speak to him all the time now? Did he expect her to tell him what happened to her? Would he be disappointed if she just stopped talking again?

As she sat there debating with herself she noticed Derek just waited there patiently just looking at her. He didn't expect too much from her. She didn't have to answer him if she didn't want to. She realized she could just stop talking again and everything would stay the same because he understood.

"Poison, Ivy Poison."

Derek just grinned and held out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Ivy Poison."

She glanced between his eyes and hand, slowly reaching up to hold it. She made as far as brushing her finger tips against his palm before she retreated again glancing away.

"Do you want to-"

Derek was cut off by the front door swinging open introducing a curly haired young man. The stranger immediately locked eyes with Ivy. A smile broke over his face as he approached her.

"Hey you're that-"

She never heard what else he said. From the moment he walked through the door many things happened. Derek placed Ivy behind his back as she started shaking. There was a growl coming from somewhere but she wasn't able to figure out where. She had an iron clench on the back of Derek's shirt and was trying to breathe. Unfortunately the black spots dancing around her eyes won out. As she lost consciousness she loosened her grip and started falling, hearing Derek's voice as she went under.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I think this is gonna get updated every other day. I write this a work when its slow (which is a lot), so please bear with me on these updates**

**To everyone who read the original 1st chapter i think you've noticed that the lyrics are gone. well i got yelled at for having them up. so i hope the 1st chapter still makes sense with out them.**

**I'm not gonna be that writer that says "no chapter without a certain # of reviews" that annoys me lol but i would still appreciate some feedback. this isnt the 1st story I've written but it is the first I've put any where on the web so I would like to know your thoughts on it. Questions, Concerns, that part doesn't make sense.. stuff like that. **

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Teen Wolf or Its characters**_

* * *

It was dark and cold but she could hear the breathing of someone else with her. Every few moments there was a drip of water that hit the concrete floor she was curled up on. A laugh sounded as the room was suddenly flooded with light.

"Ivy. Are you ready to come back upstairs?"

She knew that voice. But this was wrong. She was safe at Derek's house right? So why was he here? Why was she here? Glancing up she indeed came face to face with her mother and father. She was back at home chained in her basement. What did she do wrong?

"Ivrene answer your father."

Of course she wanted to go back upstairs. The basement was cold and dreary. It always scared her. Her father took a step forward.

"I asked if you're ready to come back upstairs. Have you learned your lesson?"

What lesson? What did she do? Why was she here? She was panicking but she nodded her head anyway.

Her mother watched as her father came forward with the keys.

"Good girl. Now next time I tell you to entertain a guest you will do as you're told. I can't believe you embarrassed us like that in front of him."

Realization slowly sank through. She remembered she was supposed to 'entertain' some potential client for her parents but she had just started dating Stiles so she refused to do it. She had begged and pleaded trying to convince them not to make her do it and as consequence she had been beaten severely and thrown in the basement, chained to the wall. She also remembered what happened after this.

As soon as her hands were free she made a run for the door but the room seemed to be longer then she remembered. She could her father laughing manically and her mother screaming hysterically. The sounds blended together to create a sound that drove her to her knees. Still she stumbled up on her feet and kept running ignoring her bleeding ears. The voice kept taunting her, calling out her name. She was so close to the door.

Her father appeared suddenly blocking her path. He opened his mouth and out came that terrible noise. There was a chanting undertone to it. Ivy screamed, clutching her head and falling to her knees. That sound swarmed her senses. Bleeding from every orifice on her face she watched through clouded red eyes as her father split in half, blood running everywhere, to reveal her mother. She couldn't move away from this hideous thing. Her body was paralyzed. She watched in horror as her mother also split to reveal a manic looking Stiles. He grinned at her as he stabbed his hand into his stomach, pulling out a knife from within. He looked her dead in the eye as he lowered himself to her level, stabbing her through her chest.

"You shouldn't have left us."

As that noise got louder so did her screams, until she couldn't distinguish between the two. Stiles kept that manic look in his eyes as he twisted the knife slowly. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"I will always be able to find you."

Ivy bolted up in the bed she was on. Looking around frantically she noticed she was back in Derek's room. She heaved in breathes trying to calm her racing heart, looking around for an unseen threat. Her eyes landed on Derek leaning against the headboard watching her. She watched as he opened his arms giving her the option to be cuddled in his lap. Her terror from the nightmare outweighed her terror of being touched. So she scurried into his lap and cried her fear into his chest as he held her as tightly as he dared.

A few minutes that felt like hours passed. She was done crying but she was still curled up in Derek's lap, her non casted leg curled under her. She realized her throat hurt and as she tried to clear it small spasms of pain shoot through her. Derek reached over to the night stand and handed her a cup of tea.

"You were screaming for a while. Isaac figured you'd want that when I finally got you awake."

'That must have been the boy that walked into the house' she thought as she sipped her tea. He laid his head on hers as she laid further into his chest. How long was she asleep for? What happened after she fainted? What was that growl? That was the second time she's heard it. It sounded like an animal but as far as she knew Derek didn't have a pet. She glanced toward the door when a shadow caught her eye. It seemed like someone was pacing just outside.

"That's Isaac. He's been worried about you since you fainted a few hours ago. He wanted to apologize for scaring you."

Ivy looked up at Derek.

"Few?"

Her throat was on fire. She wanted to tear out her vocal chords.

"You've been asleep for about two hours."

There was a whimper at the door. Derek growled.

"He wants to make sure your ok and that you don't hate him."

How could she hate someone she didn't know? But with that being said she still didn't want to actually meet him. She was still wary of everybody.

"It's ok. I'll be here the entire time. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

To solidify his point he held her tighter. The sharp pain that ran through her from her ribs helped clear the lasting terror from the nightmare. Now with a clear head she once again glanced at the shadow under the door. The whimpering started again. Taking a deep breath she glanced at Derek and then back at the door.

"You can come in Isaac"

Ivy held her breath as the door opened revealing that curly hair boy.

"Breathe Ivy. It's alright. He's just as scared as you."

Taking a shuddering breathe she looked closer at Isaac. He did look terrified. His head was down turned and his fists were clenched to his side. There was a slight shiver to his frame. If he had dog ears they would be held flat to his skull she was sure. It seemed the more scared he grew the less scared Ivy got.

He took a few steps into the room, stopping a few inches from the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry"

His voice even shook like his fear went straight to his bones.

"I just...I saw you and I thought you were ok being around people...I didn't...I wasn't trying to scare you honest...I...I'm really sorry."

Isaac was a mass of nervous twitches. He was constantly scratching the back of his neck and swaying back and forth. And as kept sending fearful glances at her and the floor, she realized he was the same as her. He was the abused kid that Derek told her about.

Without knowing she slowly reached out her hand to him. They both flinched away when she made contact with his arm. Looking fearfully at Derek, Ivy received a small smile from him as he lightly stroked her back.

Isaac looked ready to burst into tears.

Reaching out her hand again Ivy placed her fingertips on him, and with the lightest amount of pressure she stroked his arm.

"-t's -k"

Her voice fluctuated making it hard for her to speak. Removing her hand and looking into Isaac's eyes she tried again.

"it's ok."

Still nothing more than a whisper, she got her point across. Isaac looked at her hopefully, still not really believing she wasn't mad at him.

"Really?"

Ivy nodded her head.

"So...you don't hate me right?"

Looking down she shook her head.

He looked lost for words. It was sad how her opinion mattered that much to him. He didn't know her and she didn't know him. But by the look on his face you would think he was just told he was being forgiven by his mother.

The front door opening downstairs interrupted any other discussion that would have taken place. There was a thundering of feet walking around the house and shouts of Isaacs name here and there.

Derek sighed.

"Go. If they don't find you soon they'll come up here and scare Ivy."

But Isaac didn't want to go. What if this was the only time he got to talk to her? She never left this room and Derek refused to let anyone see her. But if he didn't leave, the others would barge into this room under the impression that they were looking for him, when all they really would be doing is trying to catch a glimpse of her. She looked like she was getting better and he didn't want them to mess that up. He was torn.

"Isaac go. It's not like this will be the last time you'll see her."

He looked at Derek and then looked at Ivy. She was staring fearfully between the door and him. Sighing he turned around and walked out the door. He caught a faint 'It's ok, Thank you' as the door shut making his face light up. He walked down the stairs to meet the others with a huge grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this was supposed to be posted yesterday. Enjoy, Reviews = Happiness**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or its character.**_

* * *

Isaac came around a lot after that. He never expected anything from her. He would just come into the room and talk to her about everything and anything for hours. He always stayed sitting on the opposite end of the bed too never getting to close whether in fear of scaring her or in fear of Derek, she didn't know.

Derek always took the opportunity to feed her when Isaac was around. He found that after her initial fear and wariness of Isaac dimmed, she started listening very intently to him talk. So Derek would make them both lunch so she would mimic Isaac. Her days where now mostly spent with both of them.

Ivy carefully stepped out of the shower being mindful of the cast and splint. She was getting really sick of them lately. Wiping the steam off the mirror she looked at her frame. She hadn't inspected herself since the first time she left the room. It's been weeks since then. She was filling out again. She had her slim baby face back and her curvy short stature was filling out again. Black hair shone in the bathroom lighting, full, long and wavy. All her cuts were gone, some turning into scars. Her eye still had a huge black bruise under it but her bruises had faded into non-existence. Besides the cast and splint, the still healing orbital under her eye and her still broken ribs, she was almost back to how she looked when she first meet Stiles. She was almost healthy again. She thought she looked fat and ridicules.

Sighing she turned away from the mirror to get dressed. Derek's shirts were no longer knee length on her. Ever since she started getting her ample bust back the shirts reached a little over mid thigh on her. One of the girls in the house went shopping for her a few days ago, getting her a few things. She had tried on the longer t-shirts and loose pants but she found out that she wasn't comfortable without Derek's scent surrounding her on an hourly bases. She had a panic attack because of it. So she kept wearing his shirts but put loose fitting sleep shorts under them for modesty.

Walking out of the bathroom she encountered a now familiar sight. Derek was sitting with his back against the head board, reading while Isaac laid at the end of the bed working on his homework, waiting for her. She had become his tutor somehow. It was hard to do in the beginning, Isaac had been stuck on a math problem and Derek was trying to help him but he just wasn't explaining right making Isaac more confused. So Ivy had built up some non-existent courage and explained how to do the problem in her soft broken speech. She had stayed behind Derek the entire time and she shook like a leaf but she had done it and she had never seen Derek look so proud of her. Ever since then Isaac had been asking her to help him with a lot of his math, and then history, science, English, until eventually she helped him in all of his subjects and became his tutor.

Both men looked up at her at the same time. Derek gave a simple smile with soft eyes while Isaac's face lit up with a face splitting grin.

"I got my science test back today."

Science had been a really hard subject for Isaac. They had spent days studying for his test. He had been so worried that he would fail the test that he had started to cry. Ivy spent hours calming him down telling him he would do fine. They had made a bet too. If he didn't pass he wasn't allowed in the room for a day, which meant he couldn't be around her and that to him was the worst possible thing. But if he passed Ivy had to meet the other people in the house. Derek watched as Ivy mentally prepared herself for the meeting for a week.

Slowly walking to the bed, she laid down on her back in between Derek's legs, her feet resting in his lap. Being around the man almost 24 hours a day for a few months made her completely comfortable with him.

"What did you score?"

She still spoke in whispers but she was perfectly ok with that. She pretty sure there was some damage to her vocal chords from all the screaming but she had no desire to be louder then she was.

"I got a 95. I missed part of the questions on mitosis but other than that I got the rest right."

Isaac held his paper up proudly. A big red 95 was plastered in the upper right corner of the page.

"Good job Isaac. I'm proud of you."

His grin got bigger somehow.

"So that means I win the bet right? Let's go now, everyone's in the living room."

Isaac went to grab her hand to pull her out of the room. Derek's growling stopped him. She wasn't going back on the bet but she did need a little bit more time to prepare herself. Ivy had curled herself back into Derek laps, shaking slightly. She had a death grip on his shirt. As he wrapped his arms around her, slightly rubbing her sides, Derek looked at Isaac.

"Don't rush her. I know you're excited but she's still scared."

Isaac looked down at his hands in his lap, looking like a kicked puppy again. He had kind of forgotten that Ivy was terrified of people. She was kind of calm with them and she talked to them almost every day so it slipped his mind that even though she was comfortable around them, everyone else still scared her.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

She nodded as her grip loosened on Derek, ok now that she knew she wasn't going anywhere. Leaning further into his chest she felt suddenly exhausted.

"Tomorrow you can introduce her at dinner. Ok?"

Isaac readily agreed. Ivy eyes started to drop as she cuddled further into Derek. She heard Derek telling Isaac to leave before she fell asleep.

The sun was still up when she awoke in Derek's lap. He had his arms wrapped around her, still reading. Moving slightly she whimpered as sharp pain shot through her from her ribs. Derek put one of his hands on her side, slowly rubbing his thumb against the material of the shirt. The pain went away instantly. Sighing she stared absent-mindedly at the wall thinking about tomorrows dinner. What was going to happen? Where they nice people? Could she even do this? She has been in this house for almost 2 months now and the only people she talked to was Derek and Isaac. She left the room every once in a while when the house was empty but she was always with one of them and they never went further than the kitchen. Now she had to meet a bunch of people and go to an unfamiliar part of the house. She started crying. She couldn't do this. But she didn't want o disappoint Isaac. But she _couldn't_ do this. She whimpered as Derek set his book down to hold her closer.

"It's going to be ok. You'll have Isaac and me with you the entire time. I promise I won't let them near you. We can just have dinner and then we'll come back up here alright? He just wants you to meet the people he considers family. "

The more he talked the less she cried. Derek always knew what to say it seemed.

She nodded her head as she finally calmed down. His arms loosened there hold slightly but not by much. Ivy carefully turned herself around so she could look out the window. She hasn't been outside yet. There's a forest surrounding the house and sometimes she desperately wants to just go get lost for a few hours in it. But her damn cast and her fear of running into someone always stopped her from just walking out the door. She doesn't want to leave, she just wants to run through the trees, climb through the branches, drown herself in the fresh air. Forget everything for a few hours. She wanted to be at peace, even if it was just for a few hours. She stared intently at the setting sun wishing she didn't live the life she did.

The night came quickly it seemed. Ivy had spent her time just staring out the window thinking, while Derek held her and read. They made small talk but it was just a slow Friday for them. Eventually they had lazily fallen asleep, but only Ivy awoke a few hours later.

It was clear outside. Ivy could see the stars from the bedroom window; the moon was almost full casting its lunar light over the forest. She wanted so badly to go outside but she didn't want to wake anyone up. The house was quite, only the creaks from the wind pushing against the boards and the occasional snore from Derek could be heard.

Slowly rising from the bed, careful not to wake Derek, she walked towards the window. It looked so sureal. There was a breeze swaying the treetops, the moon made everything glow. There was peace out there. She was going outside.

Slowly she rose from her place at the window. Walking towards the door she kept glancing back at Derek, making sure she wasn't disturbing his sleep. With her hand in the handle she froze. Could she do this? Everyone was asleep right? What if someone awoke when she was going outside? Her hand started to shake slightly rattling the handle. Quickly pulling it away from the door, she held it to her chest as she glanced at Derek. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not that he hadn't awakened. Maybe this was a bad idea. She could always ask Derek to take her outside tomorrow. But during the day there is a high potential of seeing someone else and it's not as peaceful and quite.

Her internal debt went on for a few moments before she finally took a deep breath and grasped the handle again. It was a slow process of turning the handle and slipping through a crack she had in the door with her bulky cast. But she came out victorious on the other side of the shut door, never seeing Derek watching her with a small smile the entire time.

Taking a moment to lean against the door she took deep breaths calming herself. She was terrified to be out of the room without Derek and looking down the dark hallway she almost walked back into the room just so he can keep her safe.

Clenching her eyes for a quick moment and steeling herself with the knowledge that Derek would come to her the moment she needed him, she slowly started walking down the hall. Trying to keep quite she held fast to the wall while she lifted her casted leg and softly took a step. Making sure it didn't thud on impact. When she finally reached the top of the stars she was exhausted and losing hope. This was taking too long and she was weak. But she was so close; she could see the forest just beyond the body length windows on either side of the door. It was enticing.

Going down the stairs proved to be the hardest thing to do out of the mission. She had to turn sideways and take it one step at a time. Finally getting to the bottom she pushed herself to walk the final distance to the door and quickly open it without a moment's thought, never noticing Derek following her.

She didn't go further than the wraparound porch, choosing just to lean against the railing for a moment before settling on the steps. It was amazingly quite out here. It was the kind of quite where all you heard was the wind and the crickets. The type of quite that demands all your attention so you can bask in its splendor. The type of quite that let you put your life on pause. She smiled a real smile for the first time in years, finally feeling a peacefulness wash over her. She could have laughed but she opted to hum instead, lightly swaying back and forth.

Derek waited in the shadows of the door watching her hum and sway. That sweet smile never leaving her face. He had been hesitant of letting her leave the room. He was almost certain she was leaving the house and not coming back and he didn't want her to go, so he followed her. Watched as she had internal battles with herself, watched as she shook quietly climbing down the stairs. Watched her awestruck face when she finally walked out the door. Watched her as she sat down and smiled for the first time since she's been here and he kept watching her even after she hummed herself to sleep and he brought her back into the house to the room. He watched her until he himself fell asleep, holding her close to him. Both of them smiling softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Mishthi . negi Thank you for review twice. You're awesome.**

**I threw something in the end for you guys in the Sterek fandom. I'm also in that fandom and if i knew how to properly write gay sex scenes i would be doing a sterek story, but i cant so i wont burn your eyes with it. Your welcome lol**

**Reviews are awesome. I like to hear what you guys think or your opinion on something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or its characters.**

* * *

She wasn't surprised when she awoke in the bed held fast to Derek. She wasn't even surprised that it was mid day and that they were just now waking up. She was surprised however to look up from Derek's chest to see a red headed girl looking down at her smiling. Ivy immediately wrapped her limbs around Derek and squeezed, trying to climb into his skin to hide as she hyperventilated. Derek's arms tightened significantly as the animal growl, Ivy now knew came from him, erupted from his chest.

"Get out!"

"Calm down Derek. I was just making sure you guys were ok. No one's heard from you all day and it's already 2. "

"Why didn't Isaac just come to check?"

"Cause Isaac gets to see her every day. I wanted to see her too."

"She's coming down for dinner. You could have met her then."

"Dinners so far away though and stop growling at me. Jeez"

As the two argued Derek stroked Ivy's back calming her down. When she was no longer trying to meld with him and her breathing got back to normal he cradled her to him. She peeked her head past Derek only to see a blonde man leaning against the open door frame. She started whimpering when they made eye contact. The growl rumbling through Derek became more pronounced. She didn't know how much more she could take. As she was using Derek to hide as well as she could, the bed dipped.

Ivy curled up further against him.

"Ivy?"

Isaac was sitting in his usual spot at the end of the bed, looking at her in concern. She looked at him on the verge of tears. Isaac immediately crawled to her other side and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked straight at Derek with a sad expression boarder lining angry. He understood Derek was really protective of her but his arguing with someone when she's right here was not helping.

Derek looked away from Isaac and stopped talking opting to sit up and pull Ivy into his lap wrapping a blanket around her. They could tell she was shaking under the blanket.

"Lydia, I thought you said that you were just going to peek your head in and make sure they were ok?"

"I did but they were still asleep and I wanted to see her. You get to see her almost every day Isaac. It's not fair. Everyone else in the house has only seen her once and that was 2 months ago."

"Stop yelling you're scaring her."

The room went deathly silent after Isaac's statement. She slowly lowered the blanket to her nose. She saw the red head looking at the floor sheepishly. The blonde was still just watching everything going on and Isaac was watching her in concern.

"They won't hurt you Ivy."

She knows that, she really does but she can't help but be scared of them. Who are they? Why are they here? Are they people in Isaac's 'family'? Ivy glanced at Derek as the red head approached.

"Hi. I'm Lydia. Sorry for scaring you earlier. You know you're actually really pretty once you've healed up. I really like your dark green eyes."

Lydia came and sat next to Isaac on the bed. Pretty? She's not pretty. She's a broken mold of what Stiles wanted. Ivy watched Lydia carefully. She had to be up to something right?

"The rude guy standing in the doorway is my boyfriend Jackson."

Jackson just stayed leaning against the frame, raising his hand for a small wave when she glanced his way. The room was silent for a moment, waiting for her response.

Ivy pushed the blanket down more until it was sitting in her lap. She had to try right? She promised Isaac she would try to meet the other people in this house.

"Hi I'm Ivy."

Her voice was softer than usual so much so that it seemed like she barely spoke.

"Nice to meet you Ivy. So I think since its already afternoon and you skipped breakfast we should have lunch with just us five and then you can meet the other housemates at dinner."

That's not what was agreed upon. She was only going to eat dinner with them and then hide again. She looked at a hopeful Isaac then glanced at a waiting Derek.

"You don't have to. If you want to just wait till dinner to meet everyone else and just have lunch with me up here that's perfectly fine."

Derek had given her the perfect option. But Isaac looked so terrifyingly hopeful that she found herself shakingly grabbing both Derek's and Isaac's hand and sliding off the bed with them. Far away from Lydia.

The smile that broke out over Isaac's face was blinding.

Lydia gracefully rose from the bed leading the way downstairs.

"I made sandwiches and cut up some apples for lunch."

The boys groaned.

"Hey you guys need to eat healthier anyway. And you don't need to stuff your face for every meal. You'll get fat."

They had reached the kitchen as the boys groaned again mumbling under their breath. Ivy, sitting in between her boys, ducked her head as she smiled ever so slightly. The plate set in front of her contained a cold cut roast beef sandwich, sliced into diagonal pieces, with the crust cut off, the exact why she liked her sandwiches. She looked at Lydia warily.

"I didn't stalk you. Derek just told me the way you like it."

She was so non-nonchalant about it, it was disarming. She didn't say anything as she ate. She may have come down here but she was still terrified out of her mind. Derek placed his hand on her shaking leg calming her immensely.

"So do you want to help me make dinner?"

Derek squeezed Ivy's leg breaking her trance to look at Lydia who was looking at her expectantly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it's just us in here and I'm certain Derek won't let you out of his sight anyway so he'll be here too."

Another squeeze to her leg had her looking at Derek.

"Let her think about it Lydia. It's already been a long day for her. Don't push it."

Lydia huffed at Derek as Ivy sighed, more than grateful towards him.

"Fine, I'll probably start around 6 if you decide to help."

Nodding her head, Ivy looked towards the stairs wanting to go back to the room now. Grabbing a small bowl of sliced apples, Derek picked Ivy up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

Isaac made to move from his seat to follow them.

"Stay down here Isaac."

There was no argument heard as they ascended the stairs. Ivy felt oddly void of emotion. But it was a good thing. It felt like there was just nothing to really worry about, kind of a peaceful numbness. As they walked into the room she was more than content to just place her head in Derek's lap and stare up at the ceiling not thinking of anything, munching on the apples.

A few hours passed before the comfortable silence was broken.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened that night?"

Derek had moved to lie down a while ago. So now Ivy lay on his chest. She flinched as she thought about his question.

"It's not that simple."

"Why?"

Why? Because she was broken long before she met Stiles. That night just so happened to be the thing that killed her. So in order to explain that night she needed to explain everything and she didn't know if she was ready for that. She trusted Derek and she was comfortable around him. But he will betray her like everyone else. Whether that is emotionally or physically she didn't know. But he will do it and she didn't want to give him any ammo for it when he does. So she stayed quite.

"Alright, So did you want to help make dinner? Lydia was right I would be in the room with you too."

She did miss cooking. It was one of the few things she was good at and no matter what happened that day, no matter what trouble she got in; no one ever touched her when she was cooking. It was her safe haven.

"You promise you'll be in there with us?"

Derek pulled her up so she was straddling his lap. He grabbed her face leaning slightly up to look in her eyes.

"I promise. I'll stay by your side until you tell me to leave and even then I'll still be there in the shadows."

She laid back down on Derek's chest as her face caught fire.

"Thank you"

Cooking with Lydia was…interesting. They were making stuffed rigatoni and she went by the book. She didn't try to make it her own. So Ivy, as she mixed the stuffing together, added little things, personalizing the meal. She worked silently as Lydia talked her ear off. She was telling Ivy her life story it seemed. She told her about her school life, her home life, how she and Jackson met. She even told her about a boy that had a crush on her for years before he started liking Derek. She was in the middle of telling Ivy how he wasn't around too much now that he had a girlfriend when, as Ivy was taking the bread out of the oven for dinner she heard two voices, one distinctly familiar calling out to the house.

Heart wrenching fear froze her in place, and as she dropped the pan to the floor, she went white. Through the cut out doorway of the kitchen she stared at Stiles. Onlookers were shocked to see his expression change from his usual happy go lucky attitude to one of pure angry in a split second but to Ivy the angry was the usual expression.

"What are you doing here Ivy?"


	7. Chapter 7

**So my uncle does a 'All things geek' podcast and he's going to mention this story on it. I'm excited guys. Lets be equally awesome and return the favor. go check out:**_ the geeks menagerie . net _**(obviously lose the spaces ^.^) go, go , geek out.  
**

**Reviews = Happiness, and rainbows, and sunshines, and puppycats.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its Characters.  
**

* * *

She was running again. Her ribs were screaming at her through her tattered clothes, torn from branches and bushes. Her cast had been busted open when she had fallen down the small cliff fracturing her leg but luckily not breaking it again. That same fall also bent her splint breaking the metal off in her arm. There was liquid in her eyes making it hard to see. She didn't know if it was tears or blood and either way she didn't care. She had to get away from that house.

The minute Stiles had spoken she had crashed to the floor and cowered in a corner of the kitchen. Everybody had been frozen in shock as Stiles stalked forward to tower over her.

"I said what are you doing here?"

Ivy had tried to stutter out a response but her terror had paralyzed her vocal chords.

"ANSWER ME!"

"th- th- they found me.."

"Explain."

"A-after I left I ha- had gotten into a crash. I, um, was really hu- hurt on the road and, um fainted. I- I woke up here."

"How long have you been here?"

"u- um…"

Stiles had crouched down to her level and glared at her.

"How. Long?"

"Two months."

She had seen the moment his rage boiled over. She had seen the moment he raised his hand. She had curled into a ball in that corner when she had seen the movement of his fist coming towards her. She had not seen Jackson move to catch Stiles's hand or Derek grab him from behind, subduing him.

After that all hell broke loose.

Stiles fought to break free as he yelled at her. Jackson and Derek continued to hold him down. Scott had tried getting Derek and Jackson off of Stiles, not quite understanding what was going on but figuring he needed to help his friend, and Lydia and Isaac had started coming towards her in concern.

The only option Ivy saw was to crawl as fast as she could out of the kitchen and struggle to her feet to the front door.

And Run.

Now she was running through the forest and with each step she took away from the house the more numb she felt. She had liked living there, mainly because Derek and Isaac made her feel safe. She was starting to actually feel like she could have a home there. But that fantasy is gone now because Stiles won't allow that. If he ever got to her again he would just drag her back to her old house or worse. She was not going back. She may have loved him and would have done anything for him but she now knew what it felt like without him and she's not giving that up.

There was a chorus of howls that erupted through the night. The thundering of steps that followed came from all directions but still far away.

Ivy ran faster.

She stumbled across a clearing with a river just as a very pissed off Stiles broke free from the wildernesses shadow. Freezing in place she considered her options. The river was fast flowing going downhill and it seemed more appealing than having Stiles catch her. Glancing between the two Ivy made a run for the river. As she pushed off from the bank a sharp tug pulled her back on solid ground.

"Did you think you could get away from me?"

Stiles was towering over Ivy as she lay in the dirt. She tried scrambling away only to have him tug her back by her fractured ankle. She cried out in pain.

"And here I thought the only reason you didn't come back was because you were dead. But apparently you were slutting it up with my friends."

Another sharp tug had her sobbing.

"You know I almost felt sorry that I had made you leave. I thought that because you had no place to go you would come back and I would let you stay or at the very least give you some money to go the hell away but no. You decided it would be better to whore yourself out for a place to stay. Tell me did you fuck them all at once or systematically go through them? Considering your past you must have been the best they've ever had."

His words hurt worse than her injuries. Why was he here? How did she get stuck with the one group of people that knew him?

"Not going to answer me? What are you mute all of a sudden? I asked you a fucking question Iverene. Answer me!"

"I di- didn't know. Please Stiles."

He crawled on top of her straddling her waist as he pinned down her arms. She was helpless.

"Please? Please what? Don't let them know them know who you really are? Don't tell them how you used to fuck everything with two legs or how you killed your parents? Don't let them know how you've killed a lot of people? Or am I supposed to not let them know how much of a heartless bitch you are?"

This was not happening. This wasn't real. How could he throw everything she's every confided him with back in her face? Did he really hate her that much? But why? She had been such a good girl for him. Had done everything he ever wanted her to do. She had tried so hard for his love? WHY?

Stiles slowly caressed down her chest.

"Please. Please don't"

"But why not Ivy? I thought you loved me?"

She had loved him. More then was necessarily healthy, but not anymore, not for quite some time actually. He had changed into something so monstrous that she couldn't hold her love for him any longer. It was only poisoning her slowly, consuming her in a raging inferno that destroyed everything in its path.

He kept stroking her chest.

"Where's your locket Ivy?"

She stared up at him, the man she once loved, trying to make her body shut down. Not wanting to be aware of what she knew was about to happen. But his slap to her face kept her in the present with no way of escaping.

"Where is it you skank?"

"I- I threw it into the fog that night."

Ivy found the familiar taste of blood in her mouth. She wanted Derek. She wanted to go back to that house and lay cuddled up in his lap watching the outside world from the window as he read. She wanted to watch Isaac do his homework only to end up asleep curled around her nuzzling into her stomach carefully as she stoked his hair. She wanted Stiles to not sit on her newly fractured ribs and let go of her mauled arm.

She wanted to honestly think she would be able to make it away from Stiles alive.

As an over infuriated Stiles begin to rip her shirt open, a hulking figure appeared behind him. Ivy took a deep agonizing breath as Stiles was thrown across the clearing, hitting a tree and dropping like dead weight.

She screamed as loud as she could.

"Ivy. Ivy! It's ok it's just me. You're safe now. You're safe."

As the voice slowly brought back her senses, the first thing she noticed was the smell of rain and forest. Sobbing she threw herself into the waiting arms of Derek.

"Shh, Shh, it's ok, I've got you, I've got you. It's ok."

Slowly her cries subsided but she never stopped shaking and she never let go of Derek's neck.

"We tried to get to you before he did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

What did he mean by we?

Looking around she noticed Isaac standing behind Derek. Eyes suspiciously wet. Jackson was restraining an unconscious Stiles with some rope and Lydia was staring at her in horror. Quickly looking away she tried to cover herself with what was left of her shirt.

"What are those horrible scars on your back?"

"Lydia!?"

"What Jackson? I think we're entitled to some answers after what just happened. Which, by the way, wouldn't have happened if she had talked to us in the first place."

"Lydia just leave her alone."

"No I will not leave her alone. I think she should either tell us who the hell she is or she should leave."

Ivy tightened her hold on Derek. She didn't want to leave. She had nowhere else to go and she was safe here. But she couldn't tell them. They'll be disgusted with her and would definitely kick her out if they knew. She was going to lose either way.

Derek carefully picked her up, watching Isaac as he laid his jacket over her trembling body.

"No one's kicking her out."

"But Derek-"

"I said no! No one is kicking her out."

"But don't you want to know what the hell just happened? Stiles is one of the nicest guys we know. So what the hell did she do to make him go crazy like that?"

She didn't do anything. Stiles was just really good at hiding who he was around other people.

"I am curious but I'm not going to antagonize a wounded, traumatized person to get the answers. I will wait, just like the rest of you will, until she's ready to tell us. Understand?"

There were grumbles of agreement from everyone except Lydia. She glared a murderous look at Ivy before she stormed off back towards the house.

Everything was going to change now if she didn't do anything. If she didn't speak, over time they will grow tired of waiting and either try to force it out of her or kick her out. But if she did speak they either wouldn't believe her or take pity on her. They all seemed like bad options. She didn't want to leave and she didn't want pity. She lived her life. She survived it by herself. She was still fighting most days even when she just wanted to give up and finally rest.

Watching everyone as they walked back to the house she couldn't decide what to do now.

"You don't have to tell us ok? You don't have to ever tell us. No one is going to make you leave if you don't. I won't let them."

Derek had fastly become her pillar. He protected her, tried to make her happy, tried to include her in his life, he never pushed her, even when he really wanted to know something. He was always there. Even now, he was protecting someone he barely knows against people he's known for awhile.

The pain was getting to her and her rational clear thoughts were starting to become clouded with the mind numbing effect of pain. She looked up at Derek.

"I'll tell you. Just you ok?"

Walking through the door of the house he smiled down at her.

"Alright. I'll see you when you wake up again."

Sighing she allowed the pain to swallow her whole losing all ability to think and hold on to consciousness.

* * *

_**So I have the next chapter written already but I think I'm not gonna put it up for a few days because...I'm gonna hold a contest. I really want a banner for this story so lets see those Photoshop skills huh ^.^. Dead line is Monday. First prize gets to read the next chapter before it gets posted on Wednesday. Good Luck**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews = Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its Characters**

* * *

Derek walked into the room with tea and a bowl of cut apples for her. Seeing the apples she realized she hadn't eaten all day. Trying to sit up she whimpered as her body caught fire. Derek promptly set his things on the night stand and sat in the middle of the bed, pulling her carefully in his lap.

"I told you to stop trying to move on your own. You got really hurt again so moving is going to be really painful."

They had to reset and cast her ankle and ribs. Her slight tumble down the cliff had fractured them but Stiles had broken them again. The splint that had broken off in her arm had to be surgically removed and the gashes left behind, stitched. She now had a new splint made of plaster setting her arm.

She slowly laid her head on Derek's chest, being mindful of her newest addition to her injuries. Her head had slightly cracked when she hit a rock going down that cliff. It was a constant ache that left her with terrible migraines. So Derek made sure that any room she was going in only had enough light to see things but dark enough that she was comfortable.

Nibbling on an apple slice Ivy felt safe. Nothing had changed between her and Derek. He had made sure of that. He wasn't even mad when she didn't tell him everything the first day she woke back up. He had just told her to take her time. Now sitting in this room a few days later she figured it was a good time to tell him.

"I grew up in a very rich house in Black Fog. We had many floors and rooms, and a very spacious basement. My parents ran a business out of that it. I was never allowed outside. I wasn't allowed to have friends. And all my schooling was from a client who just so happened to be a teacher."

Derek sat up a little straighter and set aside his book. He leaned forward slightly to hear her whispering voice better while wrapping his arms a little tighter around her. Ivy took a deep breath trying to breathe in as much of his scent as possible.

"They sold weapons to very high paying clients. Growing up I was taught not only how to sell them but also how to use them and I liked it. I liked learning about new weapons we got in. I liked training. By the age of 10 I could take apart a gun and put it back together blindfolded. I could shot an arrow more accurately then a military trained sniper with a scope. I could take any blade given to me, whether it be a sword, dagger, kunai, shuriken, anything and kill you before you knew you were dead. I could do many terrible things, with many terrible weapons. And I could sell you those same weapons in a matter of moments. I was fine doing that for a while but when I turned 14 my parents switched their plans for me."

"One of the regular clients had kept mentioning how I had grown into such a precious flower."

She didn't try to hide her contempt at the man in the memory.

"I kept dodging his seeking hands and stares until eventually he told my parents that he would stop buying unless he could have me."

Derek growled slightly as Ivy stared unseeingly at the wall opposite of them, lost in the nightmare memory.

"My parents, they, they didn't want a child I think. I'm almost positive I was a mistake that they caught too late to fix."

"You're not a mistake Ivy."

She looked up at Derek before setting her gaze back on the wall.

"That man walked into the training room one day. I was testing out some new arrows we had just gotten. He had grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, asking if I wanted to take a break for a while and have tea with him. I had said no, pushed his hand off and started walking towards the door. He was saying something but I was too freaked out and scared to listen. Then he grabbed my shoulders again."

"We're obviously not allowed to use the merchandise on the clients. I knew that. That was one of the first things drilled into my head from the beginning. We were also supposed to do whatever the client wanted, within reason. But I, I-"

She stopped to take a deep breath clenching Derek's arm almost breaking skin.

"One moment he's grabbing my shoulders and the next he's on the floor with an arrow through his hand screaming. My parents were there too somehow. Stabbing a needle in him filled with pain killers and getting the medical staff to attend to him. When my father turned to me I somehow ended up on the floor too bleeding from my shoulder. There was a revolver with a custom silencer in his hand."

It was mid day and they had the window open. Ivy could hear birds and a slight wind rustle everything in its path. The sound sickened her slightly.

"I had been beaten to the brink of death. He gave me a stern lecture on etiquette while he did it too and then he threw me into the basement and left me chained to a wall for a few days. The chains had been made of stone so I couldn't pick them and there was a leak down there. It was very quite in that basement. The only sound was that leak that dropped a drop every 2.7 seconds. I was down there for 3 nights and 4 mornings. I was going mad with hunger and that damn dripping. When I was finally released I apologized profusely to that man and let him lead me away to a different room. I had never seen my parents look so proud of me."

She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt Derek brush her tears away.

"You can stop now if this is too hard."

"No, No I'll never tell you if I stop now and I want you to know. I want you to know who you're helping out. I want you to decide if it's worth it and you can't do that if you don't know. "

Derek stroked her cheeks, calming her frantic speech.

"Alright alright. Just, if it starts getting to hard you can stop."

"Can you help me lay down? My backs starting to hurt."

Derek repositioned them so she was laying on his chest right over his heart.

"After that incident I was used primarily for entertainment. I was still allowed to train, I was still in charge of the new shipments we got in, but my main job was to seduce new clients, 'entertain' the old ones and sell the weapons. My entertainment wasn't just sexual acts either. Some of those men-"

Ivy shuddered.

"Some of those mean got a kick out of trying out the merchandise on me. They- they liked to…"

She couldn't continue that part. It was too much remembering what they did to her.

"I tried to fight back for years but my parents were ruthless. If I so much as twitched without permission I was sent back down to that basement."

"I was 18 when I met Stiles. I had caught him trying to hop our wall in the back yard. He said he heard a rumor of a black haired ghost that was very beautiful and he just had to come and see. I had explained to him that the only type of ghost you could see were those of your previous sins. I then kicked him off our property. "

Derek slightly chuckled.

"He came over almost every day after that. I tried to get him to leave for months but eventually he was just a presence that was always there and I couldn't remember a time when he wasn't. There was a small crack in the wall, from a runaway bullet I think, and we would sit by it and talk. Well he would talk and I would listen. I would give him a topic, like what's school like, or what does a grocery store look like and he would talk for hours describing every detail of it. He was the only friend I had and I think he knew that. I think he also knew from the moment we met that I had never been outside of that house so he went out of his way to give me some sort of experience."

She grew quiet, lost in thought, thinking about a time that was so much easier. It may not have been good but it was easier.

"I don't know how they found out. But I got thrown back into the basement one day. They said I would stay in there for a week until I learned how to follow rules. I was fine doing that as long as they didn't hurt Stiles. But, my father, he had gotten so close to my face while he was locking the chains that I could smell the breakfast he had that morning. Toast with butter and jam and black coffee. He told me that the guards were told to shoot on sight if they were to see him."

"I was of a very clear mind when I kicked him in his scrotum. I unlocked my chains with the dropped keys and withdrew a dagger from under the skirt I was wearing and- and killed him. Clean cut across the throat. I hide in my subconscious after that and when I finally resurfaced everyone was dead. 27 guards, 8 cooks, 13 maids, 3 clients and my parents, all dead because I killed them."

She took a moment to listen to Derek's calm heart and nuzzled into the hand petting her hair.

"I grabbed as many weapons as I could and ran. I was running for two years, killing people that were sent to kill me. It seems murdering clients and one of the families that supply the most weaponry in the states puts a bounty on your head. Eventually someone finally caught me though. They said they knew what I had done and if I didn't want to end up in jail I had to help him with some crusade. I was so far gone that I figured I had nothing else to lose so I took his offer. I never actually meet him, he always sent someone to me when he wanted something down. He supplied me strange yet familiar weapons and had me track down certain people to kill. He always gave me specific instructions too with each assignment. Silver for this person, lilac for that person, wolfs bane for her, powdered gold for him. I never questioned it."

She paused as she felt him stiffen minutely

"I'm alright, continue."

She eyed him warily.

"Eventually I ran into Stiles again when one of my assignments sent me back to Black Fog. He had gotten an apartment there, went to school, and worked at the local library. He said he was waiting for me to come back. But I wasn't ready to go back. I don't think I ever was. I kept leaving for work and coming back randomly. On one of my visits I finally broke down and told him everything that had happened to me. He had ignored me for a week after that, and then he tried his hardest to get me to stay with him, go to college, get a real job. And I did. And everything was fine for a while but then he started changing."

"It was little things at first. He would yell at me for the dishes not being washed, laundry wasn't done. Then he started saying awful things about my appearance. Demanding I make myself look better. I wasn't allowed outside, he made me drop out of college and when I finally got a job he started hitting me for random reasons, the house wasn't clean enough, dinner wasn't made right, I was late so I must be cheating. I tried so hard for 2 years to be perfect for him, to make everything perfect for him."

"Why put yourself through that again?"

"Cause he was all that I had left. I didn't know anyone else. I didn't have anywhere else to go. There was, still is probably, a bounty on my head. And even though he had changed into someone else, he still tried his hardest to keep me safe and he always came home to me and just me."

"What happened?"

"I got fired that day for running out of the shop when I was working. I had seen a client from that house and immediately tried to hide but he saw me. So I ran to my bike and grabbed the dagger hidden in the seat and hide near the trees in the back lot. I waited until he was at the border before I killed him and dragged his body into the woods. I went straight home to tell Stiles but he was busy with someone on our couch. He had tried to make up some excuse but I was so in shock that I just slapped him. The girl and him started yelling at me, telling me I was stupid to think that he actually loved me. He punched me in the eye before I got on my bike. I was going too fast on that road when it started to rain. My bike slipped and both it and I skidded on the asphalt for a while before I was pinned under it. I was going insane and started hallucinating him out on that road trying to help me. I then passed out and woke up here."

Derek was silent for a moment taking everything in.

"Did you love him?"

"I loved the person he was before. I loved the sweet him. The one that stayed in Black Fog even when I was gone and made a life for himself, waiting for me to come back and expecting me to jump right into the space he left for me. I loved the man behind the wall, not the one in front of it."


	9. Chapter 9

Updates might be a little slow for personal reasons sorry but i promise i will continue writing this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters**

* * *

Talking about it didn't make her feel better but it didn't make things worse either.

Derek made a point of never speaking about Stiles and making sure no one else did either. He even kicked Lydia out after she kept pestering Ivy and making snide comments about her, making Ivy retreat back into the room. Jackson didn't take her side when she threw a fit. She opened up more to Derek. Explaining nightmares she still frequently had, going into more details about her past. Telling him how much she loved her bike she's had since she was 17.

Ivy had been staying with Derek for almost half a year and she finally felt comfortable and safe. She even conversed with her soft voice with guests that came over. It was an easy thing to do when the only people who visited the house was Peter and Allison. Everyone always tried to include in everything they did. She finally felt a part of something. She was finally healing.

Ivy was prone to sitting outside on the porch swing Derek had bought for her on her down time now. She had mentioned one night that she wished there was an actual place to sit on the porch and the next day the swing appeared. Her days were first spent watching the boys. Isaac and Jackson would wrestle on the front lawn while Derek was off to the side fixing her bike. It was humorous to watch him find her weapons with every part of the bike he took off. The pile was steadily growing.

As she healed both physically and mentally her passion for weaponry came back. She cleaned and polished every new weapon Derek discovered and over time she started training again. Her body was stiff from misuse, having not been able to properly train for a few years now, and still healing injuries. Her head was healed and she was no longer sensitive to light but her ribs, ankle, and arm were still mending themselves. Luckily for her, her dominant arm wasn't the one that had gotten broken. So she was able to push past the pain and the initial awkwardness of the injuries to get her pace back. Derek had set up a training area by the side of the house. The targets on the trees, the wooden and plastic dummies scattered around a 5 yard radius. The first time she had seen it, it was bittersweet. Where the training area itself was always a peaceful place for her, the memories it invoked was painful.

It was one of their normal days, with the boys playing in the front yard, Derek working on her bike, and her, training, when Ivy's internal response to any threat kicked in. Having a weapon in hand, subconsciously knowing she could protect herself, always made her less scared to deal with any situation. Her body twisted itself slightly and she threw the dagger she had been practicing with, without making a conscious effort to do so and she grew scared as she heard it make contact with someone. Not being able to run like she wanted, she withdrew a gun from her thigh holster and quickly made her way to one of the house supports, shielding herself. She wasn't terrified like she usually was, between having her gun back, heavy and reassuring in her hand, and the quick movements of the boys shielding her, she was able to feel safe and assess the situation at hand.

Coming out of the forest, not even five feet away from where Ivy had been standing, was an older gentleman slightly graying, with life weary blue eyes. The dagger was firmly imbedded into his shoulder up to the hilt. His gun trained on Derek. Hers trained on him.

"Hale"

"Argent"

"Give me a good reason why I should not shoot you right now."

Derek stayed silent as Ivy held her breathe.

Argent cocked his gun.

Stepping from behind her human shield to walk in between the two, Ivy ignored Derek's growl and grabbing hands. Her gun still trained on Chris, watching his face show slight surprise and hesitant recognition, she pushed back her fear of the stranger to try to diffuse the situation she had caused.

"I threw it. Not him. I'm sorry it just happened on instinct."

"If you're sorry why is your gun trained on me still?"

"Why is yours still trained on Derek?"

Neither moved their stance for a few heartbeats, watching the other intently.

"Do I know you? It feels like I've met you before."

They could have met. His gun looked like something her family had sold. But there are maybe a few people she could remember from that time. There had been always people coming in and out of that house. He could have easily been one of them.

She stayed silent.

Argent sighed as he broke his stance, Ivy following afterwards. Once her gun was safely tucked back into its holster she turned and hid in Derek's arms, shaking slightly.

"What do you want?"

Derek didn't like the curious calculating look he was giving Ivy.

"Something's happening and I need your help. How did you learn to throw like that?"

His attention was completely focused on Ivy. She wasn't going to answer him and his stare was making her squirm uncomfortably.

Derek growled at Him.

"Argent!'

"That throw was impressive. I want to know where she learned it."

"Well she's not going to answer you so let's just get this over with."

Derek picked her up, successfully shielding his gaze from her and started walking towards the house, the boys close behind.

Stepping into the foyer Derek set her back on her feet. She made her way to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Bringing it into the living room where Argent was trying not to bleed on the couch. She was hesitant to go near him but she really wanted her dagger back, so with a glance towards everyone in the room, noting how Isaac and Jackson were strategically placed for her safety, she slowly made her way to him.

"You don't have to do this; I can clean this up myself."

Ivy sat next to him on the couch, a good distance between.

"You'll end up making the wound worse if you don't know how to pull it out."

"I'm pretty sure I know how to pull out a knife."

She ripped his shirt around the wound.

"It's a slight cross work serrated dagger with a 27 degree curve on the tip and a 48 degree crest in the middle. It's designed to go in easy and bring your insides out when you pull it out like you would a regular dagger."

As she spoke she grabbed the handle and quickly see-sawed it out of the wound. Not causing any new damage. Derek chuckled at the slight dumbfounded surprise on Argents face.

"How-?" He cleared his throat "Why didn't you just tell me how to take it out?"

"I didn't want you to ruin my dagger"

Ivy had heard Derek laugh on some occasions when it was just them. But she had never seen him laugh in front of people or that hard. His amusement lasted until Ivy finished wrapping Argents shoulder and came to sit next to him. It was an automatic thing for them now. They were always no more than a few feet away from each other. And it was a common thing to see Ivy in Derek's lap and Derek's arms around her. It just happened.

Argent was still trying to wrap his mind around this different Derek and the familiar stranger in his lap expertly cleaning her dagger.

Clearing his throat he ran his hand through his cropped hair, looking between the two.

"I have people who patrol the outer perimeter of Beacon Hills and a group of them stumbled upon an abandoned camp. Allison and I went there to see if there was anything we could find out about it. She found this."

Argent pulled out a rolled up torn sheet from his jacket and placed it on the table in between them smoothing it out. It was a map of the terrain from Beacon Hills to Little Rose, encompassing the landscape of the neighboring towns of Black Fog and Nesting. There were marks all over the map. Certain areas were circled in different colors, there were abbreviations on those areas, roads where X'd out, lines were drawn, the more Ivy saw the more horrified she grew.

Derek didn't quite understand what was being presented in front of him.

"What does all this mean?"

"I actually don't know. The concerning part for me was the multiple bestiaries and empty gun crates that we found."

She didn't know what a bestiary was but the mention of the gun crates sealed Ivy's suspicions.

"It's an army."

"What ?"

All eyes were on her. She scooted as her back into Derek's lap as she could.

Ivy looked at Derek panicked.

He rubbed her arms trying to calm her slightly.

"It's ok. We just want to know what you see Ivy cause this makes no sense to us."

"Um this map has the same markings you would use if you're going to build an army and strategize an attack. See like this mark," Ivy pointed to an area circled in blue. "These are places they've camped and these," there was an X'd out road next to a line drawn. "That means this road isn't safe directly but, um, there's a path just to the right that's ok for travel."

The room grew silent.

"What do the abbreviations stand for?"

Glancing at Argent she noticed the tightness around his eyes.

"I- I'm not really sure. Everyone uses them for different things but if I had to go off of what my fa-, of what I was taught none of this is good. HPU means human pick up, PGA perimeter group assigned, SS sniper shooters. Whoever this is has almost everything planned out."

"What do you mean almost?"

His tone of voice and body language was maker her nervous.

Derek growled until Argent softened relaxed slightly.

"Th- the maps not complete. It looks like the ends got torn off so, um, what you're seeing is just the points that these towns meet at. It's not everything."

Argent was tensed throughout his body. There was this slight look of fear in his eyes. But finally picking up on her nervous nature he softened his voice.

"Can you tell what they're going after?"

Ivy took in all of the markings.

"They're either going to spread to the perimeters and fight their way in. Or they're going to take B- Beacon Hills, use it as a base and then deploy small controlled groups to o- overrun the towns. Either way they're coming here. It's just a matter of how soon."

"What's the time frame?"

"If they go with option A 6 months, option B.."

She looked closer at the map trying to see any patterns.

"Option B?"

She whimpered as she looked at Derek. She didn't want to deal with this. Derek tightened his arms around her.

"Option B gives you barely 4 months."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while. I'll try to get back into the groove of posting.  
**

** P.S. I have no idea where this story is going its kinda writing itself lol**

**Reviews = Happiness **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or It's characters**_

* * *

Argent had left the map with Ivy asking her to further study it. In return he was going back to the abandoned camp to take detailed pictures for her. Having come from a weaponry family she was very knowledgeable with the military aspect of things. She knew as much about strategies as she did weapons. Her job was to find out all she could about the enemy as quickly as possible to help determine the right plan of action.

She was sitting at the kitchen table growing frustrated at the lack of information she had presented to her. The table looked like a whirlwind of papers and scraps. Guns and an assortment of knives scattered within the clutter. She was playing with one of her smaller throwing knives, flipping and twirling it between her fingers. Argent was supposed to be stopping by today with her pictures. She sighed, setting down her knife to run her hands through her hair.

"If it's stressing you out take a break."

Derek stood behind her and grabbed her hands out of her hair lacing his fingers through hers and placing their hands in her lap. He leaned down a little bit to get a clearer look at her work.

"I can't. I know this plan. I know I do. It's like it's right on the tip of my tongue. If I can just find the piece that's missing I can tell you everything, but, I just, it's right there Derek, it's right there, why can't I see it?"

She started to cry. But she wasn't sad or overwhelmed, she was angry and frustrated. She knew this. She knew this!

Derek cleared a spot free of papers and picked her up setting her lightly on the table. He sat down in the newly vacant seat in between her legs, never letting go of her hands.

"It's ok. Breathe with me Ivy. Just breathe."

She shook her head. She didn't have time to breathe. She had to figure this out.

She tried pulling her hands away from Derek but his grip was too strong. All she accomplished was agitating her wrist making her cry more. She had been able to remove the cast now that the bone was set, but she still hand a bandage wrapped around the majority of her arm.

Derek pulled her to straddle his lap, detangling one hand to cup her face.

"Look at me Ivy."

She looked over his shoulder at a spot on the wall.

Derek ignored her yelp as he stood lifting her with him. He ignored her tentative arguing to put her back at the table. He walked them to the living and placed them both on the couch, swinging her legs to one side cuddling her to him stroking her back.

Isaac and Jackson were playing video games on the floor. At a pause they both uprooted themselves to crowd Derek's feet sitting as close to Ivy as they could on the floor. Isaac laid his head on their legs while Jackson anchored his elbow on her casted leg. They went about their game as if nothing had occurred but Ivy felt immensely calm having them so close.

Taking deep breaths she slowly relaxed herself and stopped her crying. She realized she was exhausted. She had been working on that map for a few days now and not doing anything else.

"Thank you"

She yawned slightly.

"Take a nap. I don't think you've slept longer than two hours for the past three days."

"But-"

"I'll wake you up when Argent gets here don't worry."

She didn't have time to respond as her eyes became too heavy to lift.

Ivy awoke to a whispered argument. She was no longer surrounded by everyone, instead lying on her side curled up. The sound of a gun being cocked threw her body off the couch into a crouch, gun in hand before she realized it. She found herself staring down her barrel at Argent. His gun trained on Derek again.

"Argent "

"Evening"

She slowly rose from her couch, gun never wavering.

"What's going on?"

"Do you know who your living with?"

The question caught her off guard. Of course she knows who she's living. She had been living here for a while now. She knew Isaac's favorite food, Jackson's favorite movie. She knew Derek was defiantly not a morning person, and they all liked to be near each other as much as possible.

She looked at Argent confused.

"I mean do you know what they are?"

What they are? They're her friends. They're people who took her in and didn't give up on her. They're people who took care of her and made sure she was safe when she was recovery. They're people who made sure she felt included.

Why was he asking her weird questions? Why were they all so tense? Why did Isaac look slightly scared? What was going on?

Argent looked straight at Ivy as he talked.

"Derek, why don't you show her who she's been living with for a while now. Why don't you show her what she's been unawaringly risking her life to live with?"

"Derek what's going on? Derek?"

His head was down turned to the side. Isaac looked scared on the verge of crying. Jackson looked pissed. Sighing Derek turned toward her, ignoring the gun at his back. Ivy dropped her gun to her side in shock. His eyes, Derek's eyes looked dead.

"Derek?"

All three boys whimpered, looking at her, as their canines elongated, their faces slightly morphed as if trying to form a new shape, their hair grew longer and Jackson and Isaac's eyes flashed a melted gold. Derek's a blood red. They all looked at her simultaneously, fear showing in their eyes.

"What-"

"They're werewolves. Derek is there alpha."

She didn't know how to feel. These were the people that she had been living with? Are they even really people? Wolves were very vicious creatures weren't they?

No one moved a muscle as she stood there taking everything in. She slowly walked up to them, never releasing her hold on her gun. She walked around Isaac and Jackson, looking, watching, she didn't dare touch them. As she went up to Derek she smelt that forest rain scent and relaxed.

These were still the same people that took care of her and made her feel excepted. That was still the same Isaac that wanted her to make pancakes for him and liked to cuddle up to her and take a nap on her stomach. That was still the same Jackson that secretly curled up next to her as she read him books and did everything in his power to make her feel better when she cried or was having a bad day.

That was still the same Derek that held her at night after every nightmare. That surprised her with books and training areas. That grew fearful if she wasn't around him. That did everything he could just to see her small, slight smile.

Slowly lowering her gun back into her holster she walked up to Derek lightly tracing his wolfish features. She cupped his cheeks looking him straight in his eyes, showing no fear.

"Ok"

Derek threw his arms around her, suffocating her with his scent. She slightly stepped back to hold an arm out to the other boys. Giving a whispering chuckle as their eyes widened and they ran straight into her hug.

The sound of a gun being holstered drew her back to the present.

She let go of them to glare at Argent.

"Let's get this over with so you can get out of my house faster."

Ivy walked him back to the kitchen, Derek following close behind.

"There's no need-"

"Do you have the pictures?"

She was in no mood to have a conversation with him. What he did was unnecessary. Yes it was a shock, but she figured if they hadn't told her yet they were planning to. Having them be forced like that made her angrier then she thought she would be.

Argent silently pulled the photos out of his jacket. Spreading them on top of the chaotic mess Ivy had made.

She looked closer at the pictures with the gun crates.

"Did you find anything in them?"

"Just a few strays"

Ivy picked up a bullet out of the pile he had placed on the table turning it in the light. There was small clear dome cap on the top of them.

"These looks like they belongs to a 47 sniper rifle, F division. These clear caps are specially made to break on impact."

Cracking one open she noticed that there wasn't gun powder in it.

"Is that silver dust?"

She grabbed another and cracked it open, now working on a hunch.

Spilling the contents out on the table she smelt the lilacs before she saw the crushed petals.

Quickly grabbing the other photos she looked carefully at everything with the map. As she was looking more in depth at the crates she noticed something on the bottom corner. The sword crossing with the gun was underlined by the inscription 'tutte le cose belle sono velenosi', a bleeding rose set in the middle. It was a crest. Her family crest.

She stood up straight and threw the pictures at the map. She knew who it was. She essentially knew what he was going to do. She was going to kill him for ruining her life.

Derek and Argent watched her with concerned eyes as she grabbed her set of throwing knives, walking towards the door.

"You have 2 weeks to gather people. Hes coming to Beacon Hills first to set up a base. You have 4 months before he here."

She walked out the door before they questioned her further.

* * *

**_tutte le cose belle sono velenosi = all things good are poisonous_**


End file.
